


Bite The Hand That Feeds You

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Series: The Hands That Feed You Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Breast Fucking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Death Eater Attacks, Death Eater Hermione Granger, Death Eater Severus Snape, Death Eater Trials, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, I'm Going to Hell, Ignored Safeword, Kinky, Lactation Kink, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pack Building, Pack Family, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Song: I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace), Soul Bond, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: When 16 year old Hermione Granger steps into the battle at the Department of Mysteries in her sixth year, she never thought that she would not only be abducted and taken hostage by not only the rank of Death Eaters, but also discover that maybe, her true place was never in the light at all, but amongst those that have always known darkness. As both Draco and Lucius Malfoy aggressively train her in the art of her own sexuality, likes, dislikes, desires and most importantly her place beside them as a second wife and mate, Hermione learns much more than her bookish self has ever dreamed of experiencing, and possibly in the end discovers, who she truly is.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: The Hands That Feed You Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081307
Comments: 52
Kudos: 96





	1. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 1/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First prologue scene completely non con. Explicit stuff. But not that hardcore. I'm in love with it to be honest. It's been awhile since I've let myself write so...freely. And this is just the beginning. Be prepared. Or maybe don't depending on your preference. I myself love a bit of blind mystery.

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 1

Prologue:

Of Dark And Stormy Nights

“Hermione!”

Ron’s voice echoed off of the mirrored walls of the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione could hear him and the others calling for her, but she already knew it was too late. 

Lucius Malfoy’s hand was grasped tightly over her mouth and his other hand was fondling one of her small, but plump breasts underneath her torn shirt.

She squeaked slightly and tried hard to fight back but gave up as she felt another smaller, yet still firm pair of hands snake their way into her jeans and down into her panties, towards her still virgin core. 

She let out a gasp into Lucius’s hands making him smirk as Draco’s light grey eyes met her own, while his slim fingers slid into her narrow, tight, never touched before channel. 

“She’s such a wet little mud-blood, father. Makes me wonder if she’s ever been…touched like this before.” His voice purred quietly as his fingers delved deeper and deeper until they came a painful halt at her virgin barrier.

He pulled back slightly as she winced and watched tears fall from her previously dried eyes. 

Draco’s hands pulled out of her quickly, leaving her empty and sore as he quickly stood and hooked a finger beneath her chin, and firmly pulled her towards his own face. 

His father’s hand moved to the side as Draco looked down at her lips, that quivered and then back at the tears that continued to fall from her honey brown eyes.

“You mean to tell me….that he’s never touched you before?” He whispered, almost softly, getting nearer and nearer to touching her lips with his own. 

Hermione could no longer hear her friends calling her name as Lucius’s other hand retreated from her naked breast and Draco at once pulled her lips against his own roughly taking her, once and for all.

It was then that the world began to spin around her and she knew that they had apparated far away from safety and all that she had ever known. 

The last sight that she saw before she went under, was Draco’s grey eyes assessing her own with a look of certainty that she was sure would either make her, or break her.


	2. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 2

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 2

Hermione let out a groan as a sharp pain appeared behind her eyes. She opened them slowly and then promptly closed them again only to see that wherever she was, it was quite bright and she’d rather have darkness at the moment than anything else. 

“You can wake up now, Ms. Granger. The boys won’t be back for some time so it would be in your best interest to freshen up and eat something, before proper introductions are made later this evening.” A female voice said firmly as Hermione let out another groan and she felt small female hands shake her shoulders slightly.

Hermione’s eyes flickered open slowly and she was surprised to see that Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a chaise lounge that she was currently laying on, in the nude might she add, and tracing her girlish curves with her own eyes. Letting out a small squeak, she tried to cover her nude body as best as she could making Narcissa chuckle faintly and shake her head.

“It’ll do you no good, dear. You see, it’s already been decided that you’re pack. And when that’s decided, well, the boys will be boys I suppose.” 

Hermione gave up trying to shield her body and let out a huff of frustration.

“Pack? What do you mean pack? And where the hell am I? Where did you all take me? And why am I bloody naked of all things?” 

Narcissa held up a delicate hand as the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. 

“Those, are questions for another time. For now, all I will tell you is you better get yourself ready because tonight, is the most important night of your short, previously meaningless life. And that anything that you have ever known up until now, is no more. And all that remains, is what left. Which is, my dear, your future. Or your destiny, as some may call it. Either way, your new life starts now. Your life, as some may say, has died.” Narcissa said with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. 

Hermione’s face scrunched up in confusion but widened in panic when Narcissa pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out from beside her, and splashed across the front page, was a story that Hermione had never in her wildest dreams imagined. A smiling picture of her with Harry and Ron was splashed in an image across the page with the heading “Brightest Witch of Our Age, Dead at 16 after Failed Ministry Break In”. 

“What the bloody hell?!” Hermione shrieked as she launched herself off of the chaise lounge and began pacing angrily around what appeared to be the Malfoy’s main receiving room. 

Narcissa batted her eyes at the girl’s enraged expression and merely shrugged in response. “What? You mean you’ve never, once gotten tired of being part of the Golden Trio, and never once wanted to….Start over per say?” 

This made Hermione pause for a fraction of a second before she shook her head and tried to will the thought away.

“Of course not! Hogwarts is where I belong. Ron and Harry are where I bloody belong! What on earth are you all thinking of doing with me now that everyone believes I’m dead?! What on earth could you want with me besides the fact that I’m one of Harry Potter’s best friends?!” 

Narcissa tsked quietly as she watched the brunette pace back and forth knowing that if she knew what she knew, she would never think of herself, or the world that she had lived in the same ever again. 

“You know, for someone being credited for knowing so much, there is an awful lot that you know very little of.” 

The young girl whipped around and crossed her arms over her small breasts making them plump up even more as her nipples became slightly hard with need.

Narcissa didn’t miss the new blush that crossed the girl’s features, and the slight perkiness that made her red nubs stand at attention.

“What do you mean, I know so little? What is it that I don’t bloody know?” 

Narcissa tilted her head to the side slightly, taking in the way that Hermione’s grip on her arms lessened with every breath she took, and how the little rosy buds of her nipples began to peek more and more through their current barriers.

“Everything, my dear. It is everything, that you do not know. But it is not my place to tell you what you do not already know. That, is left up to when we have proper introductions tonight. For now, as I have said, you need to ready yourself. Because tonight your life will change, for better or worse, forever.” 

With that, the tall blonde stood and abruptly left the room leaving Hermione still standing in the receiving room, completely nude, and now wondering whatever the female Death Eater could’ve meant. 

Turning to look back down at the discarded newspaper on the floor by her bare feet, she scoffed and kicked it hard, not wanting to acknowledge what she now already knew. 

Her friends, and the rest of the world now thought she was dead. Only she and however many Death Eaters, including the Dark Lord knew she was actually alive and well. 

Running her tongue slightly against the roof of her mouth, she let out a slow breath before turning and finding the room’s exit and decided that for now, she’d do what she was told, not being able to deny the pleasure that she felt, remarkable in itself as her nipples hardened to fleshy points, and a newfound wetness seeped in her core at the older woman’s words. 

Maybe…Just maybe.

Would it be crazy for her to think that Narcissa may have slightly been onto something?

Had there ever been a time where she was sick and tired of being Harry Potter’s best friend and JUST a good girl? 

Taking a finger and flicking one of the sensitive rosy nubs that now stood dramatically at attention, Hermione let out a loud moan and felt wetness slip down her leg, and onto the hard floor beneath her. 

Chances like this, well they only came, never, right? She thought to herself as she, a weak in the knees, very hormonal 16 year old witch, stumbled towards the stairs leading into the upper wing of the house and took the first few steps, into the unknown and her future that lay before her. 

It was a long climb up the stairs, as she heard the sound of a door slam and voices murmur coming from the rooms beneath her. 

She pulled herself to stand facing down a long, darkened hallway and jumped slightly when a door all the way at the end, slowly opened and revealed itself to her.

Glancing back down the long stairwell, she mustered her courage as the brave lion she knew she had always been, and marched down the hall, away from the voices, and into the unknown wing.

As soon as she stepped into the room, the candles on the wall magically lit themselves, and let her see that she was indeed being led into a bedroom with walls of all black, and black furniture to match.

The windows were shut tightly and the curtains covering them were drawn as what sounded like a storm raged on outside her captor’s walls. 

Another door in the corner of the room creaked open, leading the way to a full bathroom with a large, ornate black jacuzzi tub and a set of soaps, towels, and anything that she would need to get rid of the mess that she had become the night before. 

Carefully stepping into the bath, she filled the tub and took a seat as the water filled in the candle lit darkness around her.

She finally let her arms fall from protecting the view of her nakedness, and sighed as the warm water made her aching body feel almost relaxed in it’s current state. 

Letting her body fully sink back against the tub, Hermione spread her legs and experimentally dipped a hand down her front, brushing her fingers against the pleasure nub between them, parting her folds and dipping her fingers deep into her core. 

She let out a gasp, surprised at how good it felt to stretch the skin there, and wet and needy it made her, making her crave a touch unlike any that she had ever known. 

Until last night.

Her mind flashed to when Lucius’s hands tweaked her nipples, and pulled her rounded flesh between his large palms.

And when Draco’s slim, long fingers took her tightness for their own, for the very first time. 

Her fingers brushed up against her virgin barrier much as his did, and she was shocked and surprised at the thoughts that had now entered her mind. 

She wanted, no needed, craved even his touch. 

Their touch.

Her breath came out in pants as she pushed lightly against the barrier, willing and wanting it to finally break. Setting her free of a lifetime, that maybe perhaps, she was never meant for to begin with. 

The candles on the wall flickered and dimmed as her breath quickened and she found a steady rhythm inside her own body, bringing a rough pleasure forth that made her even more needy and wanting. 

From the shadows, a figure watched as his soon to be new bride pleasured herself over and over again, until the water surrounding her slim body became murky with her own juices. 

He smirked at the satisfaction of knowing, that after tonight, no one except the ones who were meant to for all of time, would touch her and make her ache like that and that tonight, would be the night that changed them all for all of eternity, bonding them together as they should’ve been long ago.

Waving a hand towards the tub from the shadows, he said the wordless spell in his mind, and the candles that were flickering, went out immediately signaling that he had taken his leave. 

Hermione let out a yelp of surprise as the room went dark and she was once again aware that she was alone, in a house that she didn’t know, and was going to be in the company of those who she never once trusted. It was almost like she had regained her normal senses, almost.

But then the candles lit themselves again and her vision wandered over to the most beautiful evening gown that she had ever seen that now hung on a hanger on the bathroom door. 

It was all black. 

She expected nothing less. 

If she was going to delve into complete darkness, then it could be no other color. 

Darkness required darkness, and the sheer, almost non existent fabric would highlight every curve and shape her body had.

It was a deep v neck, long and satiny. But most of the fabric of the dress was a lacey, sheer black fabric that let everything and anything be put properly into view. 

She quickly stepped out of the tub and saw that a note written on exquisite parchment was tacked to the dress. 

To the little lost Mud-Blood-  
What was once thought, will be thought no more.  
From tonight onward, you will be known as ours.  
Sincerely,  
Your Snakes 

Her eyes scanned over the words, over and over until she was absolutely sure of every meaning behind them. 

Abducting her last night was no mistake, the Malfoy men and whoever else was involved in this elaborate new destiny of hers, knew exactly what they were doing, and now it was up to her to decide, whether she would or wouldn’t consider what now laid before her.

A new life.

A life with unknown expectations, yes. 

But, Hermione could’ve just as easily be sorted into Slytherin all those years ago.

And she wasn’t a fool. 

She knew a chance when she saw one.

Carefully folding up the piece of parchment, she laid it to the side, and slid the dress off the hanger.

She wore no undergarments as she slipped the slinky fabric over her head, and down around her slim, lithe frame. 

She turned towards the mirror as she stepped out into the bedroom, and saw that nothing would stay out of sight for her first walk amongst the darkness. 

Her nipples, rosy and hard as small pebbles, stood erect against the thin fabric, clearly for all to see. 

The slight smattering of brown curls that surrounded the entrance to her tight, virgin channel could clearly be seen through the nonexistent layers and she blushed hard at the thought of anyone but her, laying eyes on it so plainly for the very first time.

The small, round shape of her breasts peeked out at her, and she brought her small hands underneath to cup them firmly.

No longer would she be the sidekick. 

The one never seen.

She would demand that they see her, for the first time and definitely not the last, as she turned, and marched barefooted out of the bedroom and towards the stairs where she would enter the den of snakes and her own true darkness for the very, first time.


	3. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did make Hermione into a little slutty minx for the snakes and co and yes I do fully intend to keep her confidence going no matter what. I like a confident!Slytherin Hermione and the whole, letting her do what she wishes and with who she wishes, is definitely growing on me. In this fic, everyone's poly and all sorts of other fun things. Everyone will be with everyone. And that's exactly the way I like it. Because there's never too much love/kink that can be passed around.

Bite the Hand that Feeds You Chapter 3

Draco pulled impatiently at the uncomfortable bulge that was threatening to pop out of his trousers as he waited at the bottom of the steps for the newest of their pack to appear.

A slight snarl ripped from his lips when he finally smelled her and caught her eyes in his gaze as she descended the steps before him. 

He watched as her eyes widened slightly in surprise, knowing that his own had flashed their wolfish alpha red, and a slow smirk made it’s way to his lips knowing that the now very apparent blush on her cheeks, was his own doing.

“Granger. Or should I say…Mate?” He practically purred as she came to stand in front of him. 

He was much taller than her, and his broad shoulders dwarfed over her own petite frame. 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Malfoy.” She said, sounding slightly unsure of her voice. 

His smirk faltered momentarily but grew wider as his eyes took in the magnificent sight before him. 

He took her hand in his own and pulled her back, before spinning her around slowly, his eyes perusing the newest territory that was soon to be all his. 

A deep guttural sound made it’s way from between his lips as his dick hardened painfully against his trousers at the sight of her near naked body. 

Hermione’s skin flushed under his intense gaze but her confidence never for a moment wavered as she stood tall in his presence. 

“Hermione….” He groaned as his hand dropped from her own, down onto her waist, pulling her close, flush up against his own body. 

She gasped and her flush deepened letting him know that she had felt his ever growing need and desire for her. 

Dipping his face into the curve of her neck, he tilted his head slightly and allowed his fangs to graze the fragile still human skin that laid before him like a feast. 

Hermione’s breath sped up and it was then that he knew that it was finally sinking in. 

Who he was. 

What he was. 

What she was.

And who, she may become. 

His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he clutched her lithe body against his own almost as if afraid that she’d disappear before him. 

He felt her breath slow down, and her heartbeat became even, almost rhythmic in time to his own letting him know that her body was quickly recognizing his own, and that her mind would soon surely follow. 

“Despite all that we’ve been through, little mate, I assure you, I mean you no harm.” He drawled as he tried and failed to pull her even closer, almost as if to bring their bodies into one form.

He was surprised and let out a slight yelp when she pushed her hands firmly against his chest, and looked into his eyes with an angered expression of her own.

“You kidnapped me.” She stated as he let out a growl and rolled his eyes making the flush in her cheeks turn pinker with every move she made.

“From a life you were never meant to live.” He said simply as he looked down at her with what he hoped, was a look full of truth and transparency.

He couldn’t tell her everything just yet, but soon. 

Soon she would know it all. 

Who she was.

Who she would’ve been and who she was always meant to be.

“Why?” She almost whispered making even his wolfish hearing strain to hear her. 

“Because you are ours. You were never theirs. Never meant to be one of them. Hermione, I can’t tell you what’s about to happen. It’s best that you go into it as blind as possible, but I do promise you, that all will be revealed after tonight.” 

“How can I trust you? How do I know you’re not lying?” She spat at him making him flinch at the harshness of her words. 

He tried and failed to pull her close once more but remained silent allowing her to feel what she must for the time being. 

“You hated us. You wanted us dead. You’ve tried to kill us. You and the rest of the Death Eaters.” She said as her strength grew with every word.

Draco looked momentarily taken aback before releasing her from his arms and taking several steps back physically from the witch that clearly didn’t know who or what she was. 

“No, Hermione. I have hated Potter. Potter is the one that we seek to harm. Never you. You and he, were never and will never be the same.” He said carefully as he watched for any sign of understanding from her. 

Hermione let out a huff of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him with suspicion that he knew was rightfully due.

It was then that his father appeared in the doorway off the side, that was now open and quirked an eyebrow at them both. “We require you both now.” He said simply, before disappearing back into the room that Draco knew would forever change all of their lives.

Letting out a sigh, he knew the time had come to release what had been, and welcome what would be.

Gently, he unfolded her arms from around her, and put her hand in his, holding onto it for dear life, knowing that after tonight nothing would stand between them ever again.

“Come now, mate of mine. They’re ready for us.” As he steered her towards the open door, Hermione followed beside him, but glanced nervously towards his grey stare. 

“Ready for what?” She asked as her voice quivered slightly. 

Draco nodded to the entrance to the room, and as they stepped over the threshold and into the dim candlelight of the circle, he gave her the only answer that he could. “For your Awakening.” 

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look as they watched Draco lead Hermione, their new mate and second wife into the middle of the candlelit circle to the marked spot where she would stand, and claim her rightful place beside them. 

Hermione nervously stepped into the middle of the large circle, where several people stood cloaked in dark hoods, around what looked to be a red messy painted pentagram and several rune markings. 

The pentagram glowed brightly and she swore she could hear the whispers of people, or things, as she stepped on top of it. 

“Tonight, we celebrate the rebirth of one of our own. The one that we had lost, only to be found and reunited with us in a most glorious way. For years, we had watched from a distance, knowing that one day the time would come, and one day they would be ours, once again.” Lucius drawled as he stepped away from the others, and stepped towards where she stood in the middle of the circle.

Hermione stayed silent, not knowing what he was talking about, but from what it looked like, perhaps she wasn’t supposed to know. Draco’s hand never left her own as she and him clung to each other, in a display of affection that none were more pleased to see than the Dark Lord himself, who suddenly appeared with a whoosh to the front of the group. 

“Ah, Hermione. We meet again. Although, alas, this time I’m afraid it is under quite a bit different circumstances.” Voldemort said as he eyed her nude figure from where it was barely hidden underneath the slight fabric of her dress. 

Hermione blushed fiercely but once again knew not what to say and he chuckled at the pink that now adorned her face and neck. 

“What a lovely look for you, this evening, my dear. And what a shame it was that we had to wait so many, many years for this time to finally come.” 

Hermione then seemed to find her voice as she steeled herself and raised her eyes to the all black ones that greedily looked over her. 

“What do you mean…Different circumstances?”

Voldemort chuckled again as his eyes finally found her own, and he gently took her hand from Draco’s and pulled her up against his own, snake like body. 

“You, my pet. You are different. We all have been waiting for the time to be right to claim what we always has known has been within you all along. Your true heritage. Your purpose, if you will. Or did you really think that the Potter boy was all that you meant to live for?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened at his words, and she swallowed hard as a hard as rock feeling poked at her from beneath his billowing robes. 

“And what has changed about me? I feel the exact same. What do you mean, my heritage? Aren’t I just a mud-blood? One that you always wanted to kill?” She stuttered as her voice grew weaker at the feeling of the hardness that now was situated almost directly near her virgin entrance.

Voldemort’s laugh echoed throughout the room, as all inside of it tried and failed to hide their own amusement. 

“Mud-blood? Do you know who you are, my pet? Do you know what you are? No? Well then perhaps it’s time for you to find out and find yourself once again.” 

It was then that Hermione found herself lying naked across the pentagram on the floor and all but the Dark Lord, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Severus Snape stood around her. 

Hermione’s arms were outstretched and her legs were spread wide, letting all before her see the wetness that lay between them.

Voldemort tilted his head and closed his eyes as he drew in a long, hard breath, breathing in her scent that had been missing for so long. 

The others did the same, and Draco felt himself becoming weak in the knees for his mate that lay outstretched before them. 

The Dark Lord waved his hand, and all of their clothes vanished from their bodies and the candles dimmed as he suddenly ontop of the young girl in the middle of the circle.

Hermione gasped in surprise at the feeling of his long fingers brushing against the curls of her entrance, and then dipping inside, not one but two at a time, running their long lengths along the inside of her tight, virgin channel. 

She let out a moan and a shriek as the sensations of his slick fingers against her inner channel made her come again and again. 

“Tell me, pet. Have you been good for us? The best girl you could’ve been? Did you let them? Let them do this like only we can do? Let me see…Is my pet, my girl, ready for me at long last?” He murmured in her ear as his fingers then reached her virgin barrier and pressed against it, firmly yet gently. 

“Mine.” He whispered in her mind, as the others in the circle repeated the word themselves to her. 

It was a promise.

She was his, theirs. Forever. 

Hermione bit her lip, making it bleed slightly as Voldemort parted her legs even more and signaled to both Draco and Lucius to hold them, and keep them apart, as he slipped his long shaft deep inside her. 

She cried out as he gave one powerful thrust, and broke through the barrier that had separated them for far too long. 

Her screams echoed off the walls, as the blood of her virginity dripped down onto the pentagram that shone brightly underneath her and her mind was finally opened and all was revealed to her once more. 

Memories flashed before her, as clear as day. Of her and Tom Riddle in the hallways of Hogwarts, long, long ago. 

And of Lucius and Severus peppering her all over with kisses, leaving slight bruises in their wake. 

And of Narcissa, licking up the blood that had spilled between her thighs, as they made love over and over again. 

And of Draco, as the clock chimed midnight, as she became lost in the throes of passion once more and reignited with the power of her pack, her past, present and future. 

She didn’t know how many times they came together, her Lord and her.

Her mates all took turns pleasuring her over and over again. 

The seal of the unknown was finally broken, and she was finally released from the prison that had held her hostage for so long. 

She was free.

And she was theirs.

As darkness began to cloud her vision, she lost consciousness while the feeling of being sated, and reunited once more overtook her entire state of being.


	4. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me like four different rewrites of this chapter to get it exactly how I wanted it. I think it came out okay. Not as good as I hoped, but it's a start.

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 4

Hermione groaned as her eyes blinked open slowly. Her body hurt in so many ways, and the light made her eyes tender, and wanting to stay away from what looked like the morning sunlight. Just as she began to blink more, a wave of memories, faces, places, in another time, in different scenes, all came crashing back to her.

She quickly sat up and her eyes found the figure dressed in all black that stood in the bright light of the large window next to her bed. 

Tom Riddle.

The boy that she had loved so long ago, her first mate. 

The Alpha of their pack, and her own Lord of Darkness. 

Tom had changed from his usual snakelike appearance back into one that she had known so well over the years.

She could feel it finally.

The pull and connection of the bond that she had between her and her mates. 

It caused her to stumble out of bed and launch herself towards the boy that started it all. 

“Tom!” She cried out as tears of relief streamed down her face. 

Tom managed to turn around and catch her just in time. 

He cradled her smaller figure to his own and ran his hands greedily down her naked body.

“My pet.” He purred as his lips found her own and they embraced for the first time in what felt like forever.

Her fingers raked through his raven black locks, and she grasped them tightly, pulling him as close as she could, never wanting even an inch of space between them ever again. 

His tongue ran against her own and overtook her mouth, as if he was searching for something that he couldn’t seem to find.

His hands traced over every curve of her body, desperately wanting to relearn and memorize every inch of her.

He pulled back, making her let out a whimper full of wanton need.

His green eyes looked down at her with pride.

His Alpha mate had recognized him at long last, and she could now finally fulfill her destiny, not only to him but the others, as not only their bride, but the mother of a new generation of their kind. 

Stronger, faster, more intelligent would be their offspring.

They would be the most powerful, with a deep magic that would forever change course of the history of their world. 

His hands tightened almost painfully against her belly, raking over her soft flesh while the memories of that old fool Dumbledore, trying and failing to keep her from them. 

His hands lightened their touch when he heard her wince out loud, and he wordlessly pulled her over to the bed before pushing her back and mounting her once more.

Finding his place between her legs, he kissed her deeply, never once letting her tongue settle, and took great pride in the gasps and moans that he swallowed down greedily as he slipped his hardened cock between her dripping folds. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as the feeling of her mate’s cock twitched deep inside her belly and took her pleasure to immeasurable new heights. 

Tom knew how to create pure ecstasy inside her and she felt full and satisfied as her pussy’s tightness stretched and devoured his length. 

He bit down onto her lower lip hard, drawing blood and another gasping breath from her as he began to pound into her tight channel knowing that she could take everything and anything that he had to give. His hand snaked up to her breasts and pulled at their rosy buds, plucked them and squeezed her rounded flesh each in turn. 

Moans spilled from their lips and filled the room, as the smell of sex and pure, wet arousal surrounded them.

“Please, Tom. Please…” She begged making him smirk and bite hard against her lips, bloodying and bruising them so they were ripe and swollen. 

He pulled back just enough to hoist himself up, so he covered her body almost completely, both in all their naked glory, a sweaty mess of limbs and slickness.

He continued to pound into her mercilessly and knew that both would come together in a matter of moments. 

“Who do you belong to?” He bellowed as she whimpered and mewled underneath his touch. 

“Say it! Say it out loud, my pet for all the world to hear. Who do you belong to?” 

Hermione’s breath’s came out in short pants, and she couldn’t find it in herself to consciously form a sentence as Tom pulled back even more and purposely began to torture her slick pussy folds, by slowly pumping in and out of her, giving her no chance to recover from each and every stroke deep within her belly’s walls.

His rhythm slowed almost to a complete stop as he held still inside of her, holding himself high on top of her, and putting himself as deep as he could go. 

Her legs ached at being so spread apart, but the pain felt so good, she never wanted it to end. 

“Tom…” 

She mewled as her eyes rolled once again and he shook her slightly looking down at her with his fierce Alpha gaze. 

“Say it. Say it and you will get everything you wish and more.” He said firmly as she forced her brain to form the words that she knew he so desperately wanted to hear. 

“To my Lord. You. My Mate. My Alpha. The only one who will ever get to possess me in the way that you do. I belong to you and our pack. Forever.” She said as she met his eyes with a fierceness, that he knew as the Alpha female, his other half, could only possess. 

It was a trait that he had carefully searched for, for so long and knew that it only existed within her.

He nodded sharply before capturing her lips with his own, and making short work of her wet, wanting pussy.

And when they came together, he cried out in pleasure as his cock twitched and began to knot hard inside of her, sealing her channel off for now, only to him and him alone. 

Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as her walls stretched even further, feeling the size of her mate and Alpha’s cock completely take over her inner belly. 

The knotting bond of her Alpha’s cock.

Oh, how she had missed it. 

She smiled a lazy smile as she pulled him close, knowing that his seed would stay safe inside her, his cock walling off anything and everything that would keep them apart, ever again. 

For the first time in a long time, she felt herself drift into a dreamless sleep, in the arms of her Alpha with his cock buried deep inside her, knowing that this was exactly where she was meant to be.


	5. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my dear, lovely readers. This is more of an info/origin chapter filler but it gets the job done I think. More to come soon.

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 5

Several days later, Severus Snape made his formal leave of absence known at Hogwarts, under the guise of going to investigate a tip about Hermione’s death for the Order.

The fact that he was immediately leaving for Bulgaria the same day, was unknown to everyone but a select few. 

He needed to get things ready for his pack and two out of the rest of them, still needed a proper wizarding education if they were ever going to succeed. 

It was snowing heavily, as he apparated to the steep hill that led up towards the castle of Durmstrang School of Wizardry. 

The school was known throughout the wizarding world to generally only accept male students, so what better place to hide their mate when she was at her most vulnerable, than at place where she would never be suspected to be? 

The Dark Lord and Igor the current Headmaster of the school both agreed that it was a genius idea. 

Although Severus had his doubts about his mate attending a mostly male populated school, he did in fact know that there were at least three other female students in attendance. 

One of which he was more familiar with than others.

Severus’s niece attended the school after his estranged brother left her orphaned at a young age.

It wasn’t common knowledge that the Snape’s had two sons, and that was for the better, Severus supposed.

His brother had died in a tragic, mysterious incident years earlier, and his niece Olivia was his only living remaining relative. 

He hadn’t seen her since she started at the school, and knew that given the chance, Igor would make some excuse to have them have some sort of awkward reunion at his expense. 

Sighing heavily, he knocked hard on the castle’s doors and waited for his call to be answered.

It was a few moments before a rather thin, raven haired teen girl opened the door and let out a gasp of surprise, knowing exactly who had come to call. 

“Uncle…” She rasped in an unfamiliar accent. 

Her long stint of schooling in Bulgaria had appeared to have rub off on her making Severus narrow his eyes in distain.

Now wasn’t the time for this. 

He had more important matters to tend to. 

“Olivia. Please fetch the Headmaster for me. We have some business to attend to.” Severus drawled as the girl nodded curtly, understanding that she would receive no warmth from the Uncle that she had never known.

Turning on her heels, she quickly retreated down the dark hallways, leaving Severus to stand in the dim candlelight by himself.

The sounds of students in the upper parts of the castle could faintly be heard and the strangeness of their Bulgarian native language made him wonder how Olivia had faired under Igor’s care over the years.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman, probably around the same age as his mate.

He nodded to himself, thinking his late brother would be pleased.

Severus had done well in recommending that Igor take the girl in. 

She apparently did well for herself at the school, and he had heard rumors that she was one of it’s top students.

An uncomfortable feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach at the thought of both Draco and Hermione studying side by side so closely to his niece. 

What was she like?

Would she influence them in a way that was….unacceptable? 

He sighed heavily again as Olivia came back with Igor following closely behind her. 

“Severus!” Igor said warmly as he hugged the rather stiff man in front of him.

Severus did not return the man’s greeting as he simply nodded and waited for the awkward moment to pass. 

“Igor, did the Dark Lord explain why I have come?” He asked as Igor’s eyes lit up with recognition. 

Neither one noticed Olivia’s reactions changing by the second as they continued to converse as if she wasn’t there. 

“Indeed. It seems your youngest mates need a new place of solace and study. We will welcome them here with open arms.” Severus nodded in appreciation as Igor continued with the formal arrangements.

“Olivia, please fetch Viktor for me. He will be the best at setting up your Uncle’s affairs here with us. Tell me, Severus. Do you plan to stay and teach here with us as you watch over your mates, or will you be returning to the old fool’s castle instead?” Severus’s eyes narrowed at the man’s words and he shook his head once in response as they made their way deeper into the castle where Igor’s personal office lay in wait. 

“Absolutely not. I have no intention of staying. My mates are in good hands, are they not? I see no reason to interfere with their studies as of now.” His drawl was absolute and final making Igor’s eyes widen slightly in understanding and surprise. 

“I see. Well, then we shall see to it that they both shall be treated with the utmost care here in their new domain. I have no doubt that they will be just as talented if not even more so than yourself and the rest of your pack when it comes to harnessing the Arts.” 

Severus nodded in agreement.

He was growing tired of this tedious task but knew better than to let his guard fully down around the well-known Death Eater leader. 

Igor was highly sought after for his services to the Dark Lord and was a loyal servant in every way. 

It was then that Olivia came back into the room with a young, strapping man following closely on her heels. 

“Ah, Viktor. You must remember Professor Severus Snape from when we spent time at the Triwizard Tournament. Severus, this is Viktor Krum who competed beside the Potter boy in the events.” 

Severus vaguely remembered the boy, who was now a bit older and looked none the wiser than he did when he had last saw him.

Igor’s young males at the school were not really known for their intellect, but for their bravery and risk-taking actions. 

They often were initiated into the Dark Lord’s ranks as soon as they came of age and many, were very talented in the Dark Arts.

Viktor glanced for a mere second over to Olivia and then back at Severus who eyed the two, knowing that most likely there was more to this story than he cared to realize. 

“Greetings, Professor. What brings you to our land?” Viktor said in almost perfect English, surprising not only Severus but apparently the rest of the occupants of the room. 

Recomposing himself, Severus folded his hands behind his back and directed his attention towards the snowy scenes that were directly out of the nearest window.

“Mr. Krum, your Headmaster has informed me that you would be best suited to assist with the task I have at hand. Although this may be surprising, I can’t help but agree.”

Viktor’s eyes shared a look with Olivia that was barely noticeable and if Severus had been human, he was fairly certain he would have missed it.

“Of course, Professor. What is it that you require?” Severus turned to look straight into the eyes of the boy with a leveling stare.

“I require assistance getting two of my mates from my pack settled as new transfer students at this school. They will be informed and start as soon as in three days. I need all preparations to be made and finalized at least in a day advance to their arrival. Upon their arrival, I will require you to educate them on the ways of this school, and make sure that they will have everything that they will need to succeed in their studies.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise and he seemed unsure of how to answer but Igor pinned him with a hard look and the boy sobered almost immediately. 

“Of course, Professor. I will see it to personally that everything is taken care of for their arrival and also see that they know everything and have everything that they may need at their time here with us.”

Severus nodded, accepting the boy’s words to be true.

“Good. Because if you happen to fail, you will forfeit your life as payment. Am I clear?”

Olivia looked like she was going to vomit but remained in her place as Viktor and Igor shared a look.

Finally, he nodded and swallowed hard. 

“Yes, Professor. Very clear.”

And with that, both Viktor and Olivia were dismissed from the room as Igor and Severus got to work about finalizing the acceptance of his youngest mates into the harshest wizarding school in the world.

He wondered who would be tasked with letting his young mates know of the fate of their schooling, and a small smile graced his lips when he knew for certain, it would not be him.


	6. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sort of origin/plot design scene. It's sort of filler, but does some explaining. Enjoy.

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 6

It was getting late as Hermione waited impatiently by the fire with her other mates for Tom’s arrival.

He was almost always late, but none of them seemed to mind a bit, except her. 

She was dressed in an exquisite lingerie set, in black of course.

Her new favorite color, or maybe her old one.

She couldn’t remember, and couldn’t be bothered with such things at the moment.

It had been a few days since Tom had joined them at the manor, and she was becoming restless to reunite with her Alpha mate.

Draco stood beside her as Lucius and Narcissa awaited Tom’s arrival on the large ornate sofa that stretched out the length of the living room.

Hermione fidgeted and fingered the lace at the top of her thigh high stockings, and tapped her stiletto heels against the wood grain of the floor.

Draco’s eyes met her own, and he nodded in understanding. 

It was always a pain when Tom was late. But, he was the Alpha of their pack, and also was currently a Dark Lord that reigned terror over all of the wizarding world, so of course it was expected that he would always be a tad bit late. 

Draco took her hand away from the lace of her stockings and held it tightly in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

It was then that Tom’s slim figure apparated into the room, making Hermione sigh with relief. 

He came straight to her, without a word to the others and took her into a tight embrace. 

“My pet. It pleases me to see you waiting for me like this. I do apologize for being gone as long as I have. I did not mean to upset you in any way.” 

Hermione relished the feel of being wrapped in his arms before pulling back and dipping her head slightly in a nod of respect.

“It is alright, Tom. I just have missed you, is all.” 

Tom nodded in understanding before placing a kiss on her forehead and then turning to address the rest of the pack. 

“Things are going to be changing for us, my dear pack. Things are not as they used to be, and it is of grave importance that our newly reunited mate be kept from any further threat or harm. Because of this, tomorrow, both Hermione and Draco will be escorted to their new place of study, Durmstrang Academy of Wizardry where they will resume their studies and hopefully, graduate in a years’ time with honors. Our contacts at the Academy are eagerly awaiting their arrival, so it is of the utmost importance, that we be quick about gathering their things and journeying to the Academy by noon tomorrow afternoon. Their Headmaster and loyal servant of mine, will be waiting to greet them. Igor assures me that everything has been dealt with and taken care of to ensure the easiest transition as possible for them both.” 

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, as Lucius and Narcissa looked quite pleased with the news.

“Do you object to this plan, my pet?” Tom asked as he turned to Hermione who shook her head firmly. 

“No, it is fine with me. I always wished to continue my education, and seeing as how I can no longer return to my previous school, I know you have made the right choice for us with Durmstrang. It is genius, actually. They will never find us there. They wouldn’t even begin to suspect that that is where they should look.”

Tom looked pleased at her answer and nodded in agreement. 

He turned to Draco who nodded as well and gave his Alpha a tilt of his head, baring his neck in a sign of deep respect. 

He had no issues with the change of plans, and would welcome it with open arms as long as his mate would stay by his side. 

“Good. Now we can move on to discussing our main objective. My pet, do you remember anything other than our bond as a pack and the previous memories we shared, or do we need to revisit such things again?”

Tom looked over at Hermione who looked confused by his words. 

She remembered what she thought she was supposed to remember.

And was surprised to know that there was more. 

“No. I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

Tom nodded as he shared a look with the rest of the pack before waving his hand, and a vial of what looked like murky liquid appeared before them. 

“This, my pet, is the prophecy that relates directly to your destiny, your ultimate purpose, a road map of sorts as to how best utilize your place in this pack.” 

Hermione eyed the vial and let out a gasp when Tom let it drop from his hand, so it shattered and released the liquid into the room.

It vaporized and Hermione felt herself being drawn into it, losing consciousness as a series of images were painted before her eyes.

Blinking, she took them in as best as she could, not knowing exactly what each scene meant. 

The prophecy was from someone’s point of view, one that she did not know, and it was in the forest, almost from an animal like height, close to the ground.

It was then that she heard the howl and knew that this must have been long ago, before their kind could transform into human forms. 

This prophecy was old, and as she watched the images, she realized there was no voice to accompany them because this vision, had come from the mind of an animal.

The images began to thrust themselves even more to the forefront of her mind, the image was now of her, just as she was, with each of her male mates taking turns at making hard, rough love to her over and over again. 

Each one emptied their seed deep into her, and then the images changed again to one of her laid out before them and a look of disappoint crossing each of their features as the image of Tom’s hand caressing her belly appeared. 

Then she heard it.

Tom’s voice, apparently narrating and telling her what she already did not know.

“It is said, that in order to restore our pack to it’s former glory, and to win the war against our enemies, we must create a new lineage of our kind, stronger, faster and much more powerful than ever before. The magic that will run through their veins will be so powerful and potent, they will be truly immortal against anyone who stands in their way. But the magic used to create such a potent new lineage, is ancient, and mysterious blood magic that is known to be tricky to master and even harder to achieve in perfection. It requires the bond of a pureblood pack, one of the original ancients, a newly tainted virgin Alpha female and for her to be filled with the seed of every true Alpha male of her pack with the intentions of giving her each, a seed that will become a new life in their own right. The right combination of blood magic to achieve the impregnation of the female, is one that we have yet to….master. It must be done at the right time. Each Alpha must have their intentions of breeding her, in line with their bond with not only her, their pack and also the ancients that came before us. Only then, at the right time, the right place, will we achieve our goal of successfully starting the process to the birth of our future.”

It was then that the image of Hermione herself flashed before her eyes, her belly stretched and full with child, and her as naked as the day she was born. 

She turned in the image, cradling her large belly and her eyes became a deep purple before the image faded and Hermione found herself returning the room and the arms of Draco and Tom who held her gently between them.

“Do you understand now, my pet? It is you that must birth the future, and end this meaningless war. Our pure blooded kind must be restored to their rightful place in this society, and every single enemy that has wronged us, must pay with their lives.”

Hermione’s eyes felt heavy but she nodded in understanding as Tom placed his hand over her naked belly and caressed it tenderly, like never before.

“Sleep now, my pet. Receiving such a prophecy, will drain you like no other. The others and I shall help Draco prepare for your journey. You will wake, when you are ready.” 

It was then that Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed and the sensation of Tom’s hand on her belly, stayed with her as she slipped into a dreamless, restless sleep.


	7. Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christ ya'll i am sooo sorry it took me so long to update this! ugh...bad author that i am. lol. i'm gonna focus mainly just on this story and maybe one other to update with multiple chapters. so get ready. get set. goooo! i love ya'll and hope ya'll are still enjoying this as much as i am. and yes, next chapter will be a severus smut scene. i know ya'll have waited patiently for it and hopefully it'll be worth the wait lol. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day ya'll!!!!

Bite The Hand That Feeds You Chapter 7

It was around noon when Hermione finally woke from her deep slumber after receiving the prophecy and wasn’t surprised to see that she had been put to bed in the bed that she and Draco most often used, and that it was anything but quiet around here. 

The house elves and human servants of the manor were busying themselves around the whole room with packing quickly in order to prepare for her journey later that day. 

She noticed that none of them seemed to mind that the young mistress of the house had been fully knocked out in their presence this entire time, and hadn’t bothered to wake her.

A knock sounded on the door, and Hermione smiled when she saw that Draco appeared in the doorway carrying a large tray of food making her stomach growl loudly.

“Good afternoon, little mate of mine. I imagine you’re starving after last night. Figured the best thing for me to do was bloody feed you so you wouldn’t eat a house elf or something.” He said as he chuckled fondly at how eager she was to get to the tray of food that he laid in front of her.

Hermione shook her head and dove straight for the bacon as Draco came to lay beside her.

“Ugh no. House elves are never going to be as good as bacon.”

Draco’s laughter filled the air around them as he watched her devour the entire tray of food within a few moments.

“Feel any better, love? You were starving, weren’t you?” He cooed softly to her as he vanished the tray and opened his arms for her to come lay against his chest.

Hermione sighed happily as she nuzzled him, breathing in his delicious scent.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been that hungry in my entire life.” 

Draco nodded in understanding as his arms wrapped around her tightly, relishing in the way she felt against him.

“It’s because of the Awakening’s magic, I’m afraid. You now have more lupine traits than human and it’s going to change a lot about how you react to certain things, including how much appetite you have and what you crave to eat.” 

Hermione nodded vaguely in understanding and a small yawn escaped from her lips. 

Draco’s voice was so soothing, and she knew that if they stayed there any longer, she was most certainly going to miss their journey to their new home in Bulgaria. 

She knew a lot about Durmstrang from her previous dealings that her pack had with the school and it’s headmaster, Igor.

She wasn’t very fond of Igor himself, but he served a purpose, a means to an end she supposed. 

“Well, we’re supposed to be leaving soon so you might as well let me get dressed so I don’t have to appear on the doorsteps of Durmstang bloody naked.” She murmured, a devious smirk planted firmly on her lips at the thought of actually showing up naked and surprising the hell out of the entirely male populated school. 

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing full well how devious she could be and opted to just place a soft kiss to her temple before leaving her to get ready for their trip. 

Hermione sat in Draco’s bed for a few minutes just watching the house elves go about packing and getting their things ready before actually forcing herself to move and giving the order for the room to become completely vacant.

Her commands now came out much stronger than before, her words laced with complete and utter confidence. 

No more was she afraid to tell anyone exactly what she wanted. 

Her hips swayed as she wandered into her large walk-in closet and got herself dressed in one of her favorite outfits.

Glancing in the mirror, she smoothed down her floor length, emerald green velvet dress that shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight making her look just as regal as she felt.

She opted to slip on some matching emerald green heels and some various jewelry that matched before waving her hand and magically setting her hair in a lovely styled elaborate up do.

She magically did her makeup in darker tones, but with crimson lips, that accented every bit of her wolfish nature. 

She turned and found Draco watching her from the doorway, now fully dressed in his own exceptionally gorgeous attire that surprisingly matched well with her own. 

His eyes perused her figure before her own with a look full of pride.

“You look absolutely stunning, love. I dare say you’ll give Severus the shock of his life when we arrive with you looking like that.”

Hermione tilted her head to the side, memories of her other quieter mate, Severus flashing through her mind. 

He was a silent but strong lover, and always opted for romance over complete domination.

He was always willing to accommodate her in any way she needed. 

After every time she had failed to conceive, she suffered from a nasty bit of reincarnation trouble that Dumbledore himself had bestowed upon her as a safeguard of sorts, to keep her out of her mate’s hands, making it far more difficult for them to get her back each and every time. 

She pursed her lips remembering how many lifetimes she had been through thus far with each and every one of her mates and the anger that swelled inside of her at the thought of anyone trying to keep them apart.

The thought did cross her mind, how old was she exactly now? 

She had been reincarnated so many times she had bloody lost count of all the years that had gone by. 

She filed that question away for later, opting to ask Tom when she could, knowing he would most likely know the answer. 

She didn’t realize that Draco had been trying to get her attention and she blushed in embarrassment at getting lost in her own thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, Draco. I seem to have wandered away from what you were saying. Could you please repeat what you said?” 

Draco smiled and nodded, knowing that there was a lot of things that she was probably remembering, her mind was quick at processing, but she was still human enough that it would take time to process it all completely. 

“I was just saying that Tom, Lucius and Cissa are downstairs waiting to see us off. Severus is going to be meeting us outside of the castle when we arrive with Igor supposedly. We should probably get going if we want to make it on time.” 

She nodded in agreement, before crossing the room and taking his offered arm as he led them downstairs to where Tom and the others were waiting in the foyer.

“Ah, my pet. How lovely you look. Your going to make Severus have bloody kittens at the sight of you. As I’m sure you’ve heard, you will be meeting him and Igor at the castle as soon as you arrive. Igor has instructed two of his top students to assist you in getting settled. Classes for you both will start after the weekend. You both will have a full and challenging schedule ahead of you so do keep in mind that we expect the very best from you, as always. I have no doubt that you will both be at the top of the class in no time at all. The next time we will see each other will be when you both come home for the holidays. I’m afraid it can’t be any sooner due to the sheer amount of work that we have to get done while you’re gone. But don’t worry, I’m sure there will be plenty of visits from us all.” 

Both Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding as she went directly into Tom’s arms, him cradling her in a tight embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you, Tom.” She whispered, soaking up every bit of affection he had to give.

Tom nodded and held her a little tighter, knowing that it would be a while before he would get to do so again.

Despite being the dark lord, he was always partial to giving her all the love he could, no matter what the occasion. 

“I’ll miss you too, Hermione.” He whispered, opting to use her name, for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Tears stung her eyes, but she willed them away, knowing that he expected her to act accordingly and that she was representing their pack in the most important way.

She would not fail or let him down. Ever. 

That was her silent vow to him and him alone. 

“Draco, it’s time. Guard her with your life. And stay alert. Despite the fact you all are going to be well hidden, it doesn’t mean that danger will still be lurking around you. I want full reports daily of anything and everything that is happening.” 

Draco nodded with a serious expression, before taking her hand and stepping away from them all. 

“Until later, my pet.” Tom said just as Draco apparated them away, with a thundering crack. 

Tom stared wistfully at the spot where they had stood just moments before for several minutes, silently hoping that their love and the power of their magic and bond would be enough to protect them, no matter what they faced.


End file.
